The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging device, an information storage medium, an image processing method, and the like.
A digital camera and a video camera may be designed to allow the user to select a still image shooting mode or a movie shooting mode. For example, a digital camera and a video camera may be designed to allow the user to shoot a still image having a resolution higher than that of a movie by operating a button when shooting a movie.
In order to shoot the best moment, the inventor of the invention developed a method that generates a high-resolution still image at an arbitrary timing from a movie by utilizing a pixel shift method. For example, JP-A-2009-124621 and JP-A-2008-243037 disclose a method that generates (synthesizes) a high-resolution image from low-resolution images acquired using the pixel shift method.